The Batman Burden
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Suck at summaries. Robin thinks back on what he told Black Canary during the therapy session. Rest of the story, the title should be self explanatory. First story. R&R!


**A/N: Hey! Soulstealer8 here. This is my first fanfic posted. It took me a while to post anything due to writer's block. Just because this is my first story don't go easy on me. Hit me with your best shot! I wish I could flame flamers back though, unfortunately that's against the rules. Also I'd appreciate you guys to read my bio after your done reading this. (you don't have to)**

**This one-shot is based closely on the latest episode (Disordered) Robin's part.**

**I felt so sorry for Robin when he said that to B.C. If you haven't watched the episode watch it, listen to Robin's part very carefully and then read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show (DUH! No one here does! That's why it's called a fansite 'smart guy' who created the idea of telling us to put disclaimers on a fansite.) Yeah sorry about that. On with the show! **

**THE BATMAN BURDEN**

Robin sat beside the bottom of his bed that night in Wayne Manor thinking about what he'd told Black Canary. He has no business, let alone the right to blame M'gann for what happened during the training exercise. But he can't help but feel that because of it, it shook what he believed in. practically shattering what he hoped on becoming. At the same time though, he feels somewhat thankful to M'gann for saving himself from, well… "The" Batman. Having himself demonstrate what it actually felt like to be his mentor, when he was nine he thought it'd be extraordinary and exciting. But after that training exercise he felt that drive, the real honest, hardcore drive that makes Batman, Batman.

Batman had never told Robin how he felt about himself when he was on practically suicide or sacrifice missions for the league. No one was ever really taken, but Batman's never trained him on feeling what it was like to actually send someone, other than himself to their possible demise. Robin decided not to ask about it. Batman would probably never tell him how he feels about it anyway.

"I look up to him." Thought Dick. "I still do, and probably always will. But, am I right about what I think? Was the way how I was acting in there really the drive he feels, but, inside me? Or, was it just me doing what I had to, and should stop blaming Batman? Would he be proud or ashamed of what I did in there?"

"Master Richard?" Alfred called through the door.

"Yeah Alfred?" Dick asked.

"Dinner is ready sir. Master Bruce is waiting for you downstairs in the dining room." Dick was silent.

"Master Richard?" Alfred called again. Dick remained silent. Alfred left his surrogate grandson's door to get Bruce.

"Master Bruce…"

"I know Alfred." Bruce said cutting him off. "Ever since he came out of that therapy session with Black Canary, he's been acting different."

"Did Ms. Lance (Black Canary) tell you anything of what the young heroes said?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing they said left that room they were in. Canary was told to hear them out and console them as much as she can. Not to tell their mentors what's wrong with them so they can help. It was just them venting out their feelings to someone who would hear them out."

"And you won't sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'd do anything for Richard to be happy. But I'm not a psychologist." Bruce said.

"I think you should go check on him sir. He was very silent, and hasn't come down yet." Bruce nodded and left for Dick's room. Bruce knocked on the door once.

No answer.

A second time.

Silence.

"Richard?" Bruce asked in a soft voice, but still loud enough for Dick to hear.

Dick continued sitting in his spot, hearing Bruce knock.

"Why am I ignoring him?" Dick thought. "It's not his fault his personality sunk in me during the exercise. I just learned a lot from his authority that I started using it in there."

"Richard?" Bruce said again. "Will you please open the door?"

"It is opened." Dick finally answered hesitantly. Bruce wiggled the doorknob and silently opened the door slightly, peering his head inside. He found Dick sitting in his spot.

"Why are you there?" Bruce asked walking up to him, closing the door behind him.

"Just thinking." He said.

"About the exercise?" Bruce asked. Dick hesitated before nodding. Bruce walked up to him and sat himself beside him on the floor against the wall.

"Or was it about what you said to Black Canary?" Dick blinked and stiffened. Did she tell him? He remembered what he'd told her.

(Flashback Quote: "I don't want to be **'The' **_Batman_… anymore…")

Dick looked down, thinking of a question he's always wanted to ask Bruce.

"B-Bruce?" Dick said.

"Yes?" Bruce asked. Dick brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. The way he used to whenever he had nightmares as a nine year old.

"W- what… …do you expect from me?" Dick asked. Bruce blinked looking at his young partner.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"As Robin, what does Batman, expect from Robin?" Dick clarified. Bruce looked down. He put his arm around his adoptive son's shoulder in a comforting way. Bruce took a breath and let out a sigh. He'd always hoped Dick would never ask that question. He hesitated before answering.

"… As a partner, I expect Robin to be loyal, and patient. …I don't expect him to be perfect at everything I set him through. But I do expect Robin to trust himself, and his own judgment. …Even if it means having to act like someone he doesn't want to. And I don't want him to regret any choice he makes. Just as long as he can live with himself for it." Dick's eyes were wide.

"Did Black Canary tell him?" Dick thought. "She said nothing leaves that room!"

"Did… did Black Canary tell you anything?" Dick asked. Bruce looked at him.

"Is there something you told Black Canary, you don't or do want to tell me?" Bruce asked. Dick looked down thinking. (F.B.Q: I always wanted, expected… to grow up, and become him…"

"You… don't expect me to… become you?" Dick asked. Bruce's eyes went wide.

"You mean, become Batman?" Bruce asked. Dick looked at him then down nodding.

"Is that what you want?" Bruce asked almost confused at his partner. Dick gulped silently.

"Don't answer my question with a question, please." Dick said his voice shaky. Bruce looked at him.

"Why would he want to become a monster?" Bruce thought. "Did it really take a training session going bad, to realize how heavy and horrible it is to carry the Batman burden?"

"No Richard." Bruce answered. Dick's head shot up. Eyes wide.

"Why not?" Dick asked thinking if Batman never believed in him enough to follow in his footsteps.

"Being Batman, means carrying a heavy burden. The trauma I got from watching my parents die effected me too hard for a child's mind to handle. It drove me into becoming a monster feared by many criminals. I practically suffered growing up and becoming Batman. That's why I adopted you. So you wouldn't go through the same fate I went through. So that I can help you before the trauma became worse."

"How did you help me when…"

"I learned from my mistakes when I was still in the beginning of my trauma." Bruce cut him off. "After you found out about me, I didn't want you to be apart of it. But after seeing what you can do, I decided to agree with your decision. So I decided to train you to be a crime fighter. Not a monster, like Batman." Dick looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"You are not a monster." Dick said.

"Are you talking to Bruce or Batman?" Bruce asked.

"Both." Dick said. "Monsters don't have hearts. When you took me in, that was both Batman and Bruce combined. Batman had and still has a heart warm enough to let a kid in his life. You never gave up on me. Bruce… I-I felt that… that drive you feel. To sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission. How do you live with yourself when you…" At that Dick trailed off covering his mouth, shocked he asked or almost such a question to the man who practically raised him as a son. He wasn't even planning and definitely didn't want to ask it, ever. Bruce looked down at him placing his hand comfortingly on his back.

"You may not think of Batman as a monster, but the drive that makes Batman who he is, is. Is that where you were getting at?" Bruce asked. Dick gulped back tears that were forming in his eyes. He flung his arm around his partner burying his head on his chest. He started trembling. He didn't know why he was starting to feel so scared and sad.

"Bruce, dad… I did terrible things in there. That I shouldn't of done. Even though it was just a training exercise, I, I…" Dick trailed off sobs getting in the way. Bruce looked down at him, taken aback he had called him "dad". Bruce snapped himself out of it wrapping an arm around his "son".

"It looks like Dick got a very bad taste on what it feels like to be Batman." Bruce thought. "I wouldn't blame him if he never wants to become him. In all honesty I don't want him to. He deserves to be a hero, not carrying the burden of a monster. Batman's not a hero. He's a burden…"

**A/N: Before you guys get pissed off at me, this was the comforting side of Bruce. So technically those of you guys who think he was acting O.C, I honestly don't think he was in my opinion. And before you guys get pissed off at me again for calling Batman a monster, burden, and not a hero. Okay here's the thing. The whole "not a hero" thing** **is a reference to The Dark Knight film. If you guys have seen it, and I hope everyone here has, in the movie he says he's not a hero. The burden thing, have you guys ever observed Bruce. The man practically runs on coffee and exercising. That's basically what he has to do to keep up with Batman's needs. Like staying up all night for probably three nights straight and that's happened before, and the whole monster thing. All the criminals who fear him call him a monster so I just made Batman agree with them for this. This is strictly a one-shot. **

**So please review!**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
